<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain and Commander by SuluSparkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361231">Captain and Commander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuluSparkles/pseuds/SuluSparkles'>SuluSparkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Like think monster of the week star trek meets ACTUAL character development, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, The repression is REAL, They're both in love I swear, This is hopefully gonna have some serious plot, Unrequited Love, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuluSparkles/pseuds/SuluSparkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk finally realizes after a mission gone wrong his feeling for his first officer, Commander Spock. However, Spock, deep in the throws of denial, rejects his captain. What happens when the very limits of their relationship as friend and coworkers are tested by Spock's inability to confront the emotions that he holds so close to his heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written with TOS in mind, but could definitely work for AOS too. My Kirk can kind come off more AOS-y anyways, so it works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk entered the sick bay room quietly. Spock was sitting, like he always did after a catastrophe of a mission, reading on his PADD. He looks up when Kirk enters, raising an eyebrow. Jim opens his mouth, but he falters. Kirk moves to stand next to the bed, his first officer's gaze never leaving him, but it gives nothing away. He knew he had to say something but he found himself at a loss for words. He always blundered his way through speaking, never feeling comfortable with silence, but something had changed in him. Something indescribable. </p>
<p>Kirk wondered if it had been the mission itself. The way it had seemed perfect until they had been getting shot at out of nowhere because of some small slip up on his part. Maybe it was because he hadn’t reacted fast enough and the next thing he had known Spock was taking phaser fire in his place yet again. That right there made him realize that it couldn’t have been that: Yet again. That all had happened before. The Vulcan officer had always been faster, more perceptive than him. That’s why he needed Spock so bad. Why he felt he needed Spock. </p>
<p>Maybe it was the way that Spock was sitting there looking at him. Like he hadn’t been unconscious for two days and hadn’t almost bled out in Kirk’s arms as he carried him into medbay. They way that Spock had already looked dead to him as Kirk was ushered out of the sick bay so Dr. McCoy could do his job. No, that couldn’t be it either. Kirk could not name the amount of shirts that had been stained from standard command gold to a dark olive green. Kirk even then could imagine how many times he had stood in front of his mirror, pulling off an olive stained shirt, thinking he might have lost Spock for sure this time.</p>
<p>No, it was only Kirk that seemed to change. The situations always seemed to stay the same. He messed up. He broke protocol. He made someone angry. He hurt someone and in return someone got hurt protecting him. Usually Spock. Always it played out the same yet each time pushed Kirk closer to something that screamed silently in his mind. Something he dared not give a voice.<br/>He didn’t have time to keep questioning himself though, he could tell even in that calm and collected expression that his first officer was beginning to grow impatient with his silence. </p>
<p>“Captain, is there something that requires my attention?” Spock’s voice, though schooled, was hoarse. It was very unSpock-like and somehow managed to shake Kirk out of whatever spell he had been under. He opened his mouth and closed it again, desperate for words to come to his mind. No, not just words, the right words. Kirk had always been an expert at bullshitting his way through things, just spewing nonsense until it managed to make sense, but not this time. He needed to know exactly the right words. </p>
<p>“Does your throat hurt?” Kirk manages finally, the answer to his question obvious. Spock tilts his head ever so slightly as one of his pointed brows raise in a silent question. </p>
<p>“Vulcan’s have complete control over their feelings and one such feeling is pain. Perhaps to a human it might, but I am able to move past the pain.” </p>
<p>“Very good Mr. Spock.” Kirk felt like he was trying to swallow a stone. He ran a hand over his mouth looking away for just a moment. </p>
<p>“Captain?”</p>
<p>“Would it kill you to call me Jim?” The words were out of his mouth before he could realize how cruel he was being. Just like always. He was a fool for thinking it would be any different this time. </p>
<p>“While I am assuming you mean that in the form of a figure of speech, I wish to, one, concede that it would not kill me, and two, remind you that while we are both off duty the relationship and our statuses as Captain and Commander remain unchanged.” Spock said in that never changing, matter-of-fact, tone that his voice always carried. The more he spoke, the less hoarse his voice seemed. </p>
<p>“Of course. Very little could change that.” Kirk could feel the defeat start to settle into his chest. </p>
<p>“Death or resignation.” </p>
<p>“Only those two things?” Kirk looks at Spock, his first officer and, at least to him, his friend. </p>
<p>“Captain?” </p>
<p>“It’s nothing Spock. See that you rest up.” Kirk turns, moving towards the door, but Spock speaks again before he leaves. </p>
<p>“Captain, there is something you wish to say. It would be logical for you to speak it.” Kirk sighed softly.</p>
<p>“I wish I knew how.” He took the last step forward, triggering the door to slide open. “Ask McCoy for something for your throat. Just because you’re too Vulcan to feel the pain doesn’t mean there’s a lack of injury.” Kirk is gone as the last word falls out of his mouth</p>
<p>Spock continues to stare at the door long after Kirk leaves, his hands laced together and resting against his lips as he thinks on why a slight change in his voice could have so deeply affected his Captain’s emotions. Unfortunately, it seemed beyond his Vulcan logic as many of his Captain’s emotions seemed to be.</p>
<p>Spock was released from sick bay later that day, well after both his and Kirk’s shift would have ended. He walks straight to his quarters, having no other reason to be anywhere else but as he moves to open his door, he hesitates and he finds his eyes wandering to his captain’s door instead. His lips purse and he looks back to his own door, throwing any impulsive thoughts to the back of his mind. Before he could walk through the door, he heard a voice behind him. </p>
<p>“Mr. Spock, I’m glad to see you’re well enough to leave the sick bay.” Kirk says softly, his tone weirdly stiff. “How’s your throat?” </p>
<p>Spock turns carefully to face his Captain, settling into parade rest. “Yes, Captain. All injuries have healed for the most part. Within the next day or so I shall be functioning at maximum efficiency.” Kirk wasn’t looking at him but he nods a little. </p>
<p>“Good to hear, Commander.” He lets out a soft sigh. “Spock. I am sorry about how I talked to you earlier. It was unprofessional of me.”</p>
<p>“It was, but apologies are illogical.” Spock says simply, wishing Kirk would look at him. </p>
<p>Kirk laughs bitterly. “Well thanks for that I guess.” Spock could practically taste the sarcasm. Usually the human tones eluded him, but it was hard not to notice Kirk’s. Perhaps he knew the captain too well. </p>
<p>“Captain, is there a point to this interaction?” </p>
<p>“Dammit Spock! Can’t you just-” Kirk cuts off and seems to deflate. “No. There is no point. Just… Stop almost dying. That’s a command.” With those words Kirk vanished behind the door to his quarters. Kirk seems to be doing this more and more often with Spock. It made no sense to Spock. His Captain would get angry and frustrated, then flee like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs.</p>
<p>He thought about Kirk’s actions, his words, but he could not find any connection. There was no trigger other than himself, but if Spock was the trigger for Kirk’s frustrations, why did the man keep insisting on talking to him outside of business. It made no sense to Spock. It reminded him of the way Kirk played chess. That gave him an idea. </p>
<p>Spock moves to Kirk’s door, knocking gently. It’s a long moment before the door slides open and he’s greeted by Kirk’s tired face. </p>
<p>“Spock?” </p>
<p>“Captain, I wish to propose a game of chess. Considering it is after your shift and we both seem to be retiring to our quarters for the day, it would be logical to presume this is a free moment for you.” </p>
<p>Kirk looked exasperated for a moment, looking away and shaking his head. He wished again, for no reason, that Kirk would stop looking away from him. </p>
<p>“Spock, I don’t think I’ll ever understand your logic.” Kirk sighs. </p>
<p>“It seems that way. Is that response your way of refusing my proposal?” </p>
<p>“No, you can come in.” </p>
<p>“Seems I may never understand your form of logic.” This makes Kirk snort a little with amusement and something about the almost laugh makes Spock feel a little more assured. He steps through Kirk’s door as he leads him inside and to the small table off to one side. </p>
<p>“Let me grab my board and pieces.” He says, moving towards a small chest.</p>
<p>Spock watches his Captain’s movements carefully, noticing subtle things most humans would miss. There was a stiffness in Kirk’s shoulder, mostly likely due to an untreated ache from when Spock had pushed him to the ground during their last mission, and a weariness that told tales of Kirk’s lack of sleep. Mostly clearly was the way his body seemed… Deflated, defeated, in a way that could only speak to Kirk’s emotional state. </p>
<p>Kirk moves over and sets the three dimensional chess board down along with the small bag of chess pieces. He dumps them out carefully on the table. “White or black?” Kirk asks softly. </p>
<p>“Black.” Spock said after a moment of thought. “It increases my chances of winning by 5.56%.”</p>
<p>“That’s not much, Mr. Spock.” Kirk chuckles, and though Spock finds no humor in his own words, yet again he finds himself illogically pleased. The laughter was a sign that their relationship was as unchanged as he hoped it to be. </p>
<p>“It will be enough, considering I win 62.4% of our matches.” Another laughs from Kirk and this time Spock is the one who finds himself needing to look away, though he hides the action by beginning to set up the board. </p>
<p>“Still barely better chances than I have. Who knows, maybe I’ll knock it down to 62.3% of matches.” He jokes. </p>
<p>“Considering the amount of matches we play, the percentage would shift more than that, Captain.” Spock knew Kirk was joking, but he knew nothing brought the man more amusement than the way Spock never seemed to get his jokes. </p>
<p>“Jim, not captain. We’re off duty.” Kirk says, but this time there’s no irritation in it, just friendliness, affection. Spock almost smiles. </p>
<p>“You are still my Captain.” </p>
<p>“Your Captain?” Jim teases, smirking a little as he finally makes his first move, moving a rook up a level. </p>
<p>“You do captain the ship I am stationed on, do you not?” Spock moves a pawn. Kirk laughs warmly. </p>
<p>“Thank you Spock.” Kirk says a little suddenly, his gaze soft, almost vulnerable. It frightens Spock a little, though he would never let it show. “It… it scared me. The other day when I watched you go down.” Kirk admits, not looking at Spock. Spock was glad for that because he could feel his body tense against his will. </p>
<p>“Captain I have survived much worse it is-” </p>
<p>“It’s illogical for me to be scared?” Kirk does look at him now and Spock feels his mouth dry. Kirk was looking at him like this was a diplomatic mission, like he had a plan to persuade Spock, no matter what it took. “I am scared every time anyone on any away team goes down. Whether it’s Bones, Scotty, or an ensign I barely remember the name of. But when it is you? That’s when I understand fear the most.” </p>
<p>“Captain does this have a point? I know huma-” </p>
<p>“Let me finish.” The tone was commanding enough that Spock found himself shutting up immediately. “You have to understand what I’m saying. You have to, because why else would you jump in front of me every single time?” </p>
<p>“I would do it for any crewmate.” Spock says dryly. </p>
<p>“But you don’t! You’re lying through your teeth Spock. Ensign Rogers got two phaser shots to his left arm. He was next to you on your left. Sulu got one to the chest. He was next to you on your right.” Spock knew where this was going and he didn’t like it. “I was in front of you. Roger and Sulu would have been more logical and easier to protect.” </p>
<p>“You’re the Captain, we need you to Command the ship.” Spock knew it was a weak argument, but Kirk had caught him off with this accusation. </p>
<p>“I’m the captain but my life has no more value than anyone else’s. You know that.” Kirk says sternly, knowing he has Spock cornered. </p>
<p>“Captain, what is your point?” Spock says tensely. </p>
<p>Now Kirk hesitates. He stares at Spock like he had in sick bay, faltering a little. He knew what he had to say but he found himself lost looking for the words again. He swallows thickly and looks away. </p>
<p>“Look at me.” Spock says. “Say what you must.” </p>
<p>“What can change our relationship dynamic of Captain and Commander?” </p>
<p>“Death or resignation.” </p>
<p>“Or this.” </p>
<p>Kirk’s hand extends carefully in the perfect posture of the Ozh’esta. </p>
<p>“Where did you learn that?” </p>
<p>Kirk slams his fist into the table, chess pieces fall off the board. </p>
<p>“Is that relevant, Spock?!” He shouts, his eyes beginning to get watery. </p>
<p>“Is your loss of temper necessary, Captain?” Spock retorts, beginning to panic, feeling his tight control on his emotions slipping. </p>
<p>“Jim! Jim, Jim, Jim! Call me Jim for god’s sake! I just tried to kiss you!” Jim sobs out, completely losing his temper at this point. </p>
<p>“Captain-”</p>
<p>“Jim!” </p>
<p>“Captain,” Spock says insistently, “I believe it would be wise for me to give you time to relax. That was the purpose behind my visit and it seems it has failed.” </p>
<p>“I mean nothing to you?” </p>
<p>“Of course not. You are my captain.” </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Kirk presses cruelly. </p>
<p>“It means you give me commands to complete a goal. It means it is my duty to protect you. It means I am to help give you direction in a professional setting.” </p>
<p>“Do you love me, Spock?” Kirk asks bluntly. </p>
<p>“Love is illogical. Vulcans seek relationships for the benefit of the bonding.” Spock says, avoiding the question completely. </p>
<p>“And your human half? What does it have to say?” </p>
<p>“Nothing. It is the unfortunate and unimportant part of me.” </p>
<p>“I wonder what your mother would say if she heard you say that?” Kirk hisses, obviously hitting a nerve as Spock’s lips purse. </p>
<p>“She would understand I am speaking from a purely logical point of view.” Spock replies. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Kirk whispers softly, the anger fading from him as defeat and rejection took hold. “I’ve held on for so long because I knew you loved me too and I kept hoping over and over again that maybe one day you’d let yourself actually acknowledge it. Every away mission you take a bullet for me, and you won’t even recognize why.” </p>
<p>“Phasers do not shoot bullets, Captain.” Spock’s voice was gentle, as if anything he said was supposed to soothe Kirk. </p>
<p>“You’re right, Spock, they don’t.” Kirk says miserably. </p>
<p>Spock watches as Kirk looks at the wall for a long time before he looks to their chess board, but never looks at Spock. Spock is scared that if he does, that Spock will break every rule he has made for himself.</p>
<p>“Have you ever been in love, Spock?” Something in Kirk’s voice begs him to concede at least a little. </p>
<p>“Once. I was very young. It was before my betrothal to T’Pring.” Spock says softly, wanting to give Kirk something at least. “It was not taken very well. I allowed my human failings to get in the way of my logic. There was no hope for the relationship to succeed.” </p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“Srifau was a man.” </p>
<p>Kirk stared at Spock for a long time. Suddenly he understood. He didn’t realize how he failed to put it together. </p>
<p>“Do you think…?” </p>
<p>“No, it is not wrong for a man to love a man, but when it comes to the logical choice one would want to continue their bloodline in order to pass on information.” Spock tries to explain. </p>
<p>“Spock but if you aren’t attracted to women-” </p>
<p>“It is my duty as the only S’chn T’gai to be able to produce-” </p>
<p>“Spock you’re not listening to me!” </p>
<p>“Jim this is my own private matter and none of your business.” Spock finally snaps.</p>
<p>“So it’s Jim now that you’re angry at me?” Jim crosses his arms. </p>
<p>“Captain, please.” Spock says, a desperate edge to his voice. “This is-” </p>
<p>“Just for once, Spock, answer me.” Jim begged. “Do you love me?” </p>
<p>“No.” Spock lies through his teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim laid in bed that night sleeplessly. He just didn’t understand. He knew Spock loved him. He had seen it so many times in the actions of his first officer. He thought time and time again about that look on Spock’s face as he rejected Jim. He thought time and time again about how calmly Spock had stood up and left. That man was truly alien to him. He feared he would never make sense of Spock. </p><p>Sleep began to weigh heavy on Jim’s eyes, so he sat up. Jim combs a hair through his hair, trying to will away sleep. He knew if he gave in to it, he would only dream of Spock. He always dreamt of Spock. Spock or Carol. </p><p>Carol Marcus. Jim let out a long sigh. She had loved him too at one point. Loved him so much she would have done anything for him. Anything but let him leave. Starfleet wasn’t a choice for someone like James Tiberius Kirk. He had to leave and it had broken her heart. </p><p>Had he broken Spock’s heart? Is that why Spock was so cold to him, but still fought to protect him? He scoured through his memories, desperately searching for something, anything that could show him the road to redemption. </p><p>He fell back into bed, covering his face with one hand. Jim was not one to fall in love. He hated the idea of it. It made him feel tied down. With Carol it was hard to let go, with Spock it was even harder. Spock was here on the Enterprise with him. He has defied his whole culture by going to Starfleet. He understood what a need like that felt like. He would never hold Jim down but.. For whatever reason he had rejected him. </p><p>The next time he was in the line of fire, would Spock jump to his defense? Or would he finally take the bullets that had always been meant for him. The worst part was the idea that he might see Spock’s face looking down at him as he fell. </p><p>Jim stood up and paced around the room for a moment before moving to sit at the table where the chess game was still half-way played. He tried to imagine the moves the two of them might have made. He picks up the black king gently. </p><p>The set was gorgeous. It had been hand made on some planet they had visited during shore leave a year back. Spock had bought it for him. He couldn’t fathom why. He still couldn’t, but anytime they played together, he always chose this set to play with. In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever used this set while playing with anyone else. Jim wasn’t even sure if he had played with anyone else for a long time. </p><p>Jim put the king back down where he had gotten it. </p><p>His door buzzed as someone requested entry. Jim moves over and opens the door. It was Spock. The Vulcan work loose fitting black regulation pajama pants and his tight black undershirt. </p><p>“Spock?” Jim says, startled. </p><p>“Be silent.” Spock says as he leans down to kiss Jim deeply...</p><p>Spock woke up, sitting up quicker than he meant to. His dream had been so vivid that for a moment he was disoriented. He took a simple look around his quarters in order to confirm that they were his. He took a steadying breath before standing and checking the time. It was 0400. Spock had two hours to use the sonics and meditate before Alpha shift started. </p><p>It was odd how Jim’s accusations had affected his dream. It had felt so real. He could imagine the way his captain would pace around. He could picture buzzing Jim’s door and… The kiss had felt so real. It was not something Spock had ever truly done before. He had kissed Srifau once, but he had been a child, no more than a mere peck on the lips. With T’Pring it had all been stiff formalities. She would have shunned him if he had ever offered her a kiss of the lips. </p><p>His mind had even taken advantage of sensitive information that Jim had shared with Spock. Carol Marcus and the end of her and Jim’s relationship. The concept of how much the chess set had meant to Jim. It had used his and Jim’s insecurities to abuse him even as he slept.</p><p>Spock sighed softly, an indulgent show of emotion that he allowed himself in the solitude of his room. Perhaps he would use real water in his hygiene routine today. It wasn’t logical, but there was a certain mental benefit to it. He stood up and knocked gently on the door to Jim and his joined bathroom. </p><p>“Come in Spock, I’m just brushing my teeth.” The Captain sounded exhausted. </p><p>“I shall wait, my intentions were to use the shower.” </p><p>“A shower Mr. Spock?”</p><p>“The sonics. A slip up on my part. I have not meditated yet today.” Spock explains, sounding a bit more impatient than he meant to. His dream demanded his attention from the back of his mind, Jim’s voice a constant reminder of it. </p><p>“Right. Your daily ritual. Give me a moment, I’ll be out in a second.” Spock can hear Jim gargle mouthwash and spit it out before opening the door. “It’s all yours.” Jim says as he moves to exit into his own quarters on the other side of the bathroom. Jim was already dressed in full uniform. </p><p>“Captain, are you aware that Alpha shift doesn’t start for another two hours?” Spock informed him stiffly. Jim froze in his movements and let out a long sigh. </p><p>“I was up. I wasn’t going back to bed, so I’m going to work..” Jim says softly, an edge to his voice. “Is there a problem?” </p><p>“It would be logical for you to get the maximum amount of sleep in order to function at your highest capacity.”</p><p>“Listen, Spock,” Jim runs a hand through his hair before turning to face him, “I get that you’re trying to help, but I can’t handle seeing you. I can’t handle talking to you. Not until I get over this… this mistake.” Jim’s throat was tight as he spoke and his face was twisted with misery. </p><p>“Captain, we work toge-” </p><p>“You know what I mean, Spock, and I’m sick of you pretending that you don’t. You know more about ‘silly human metaphors’ and our ‘intricate meanings’ behind our words. Just shut up.” Jim snaps and this time Spock flinches. </p><p>Jim would feel nothing but guilt for the satisfaction he felt in that moment. Spock never seemed to back down once he had his mind set on a certain position. This time Jim could see the hurt in Spock’s eyes, even if it didn’t show on his face. </p><p>“I see. I will leave you be, Sir.” Spock turned and strode out, leaving Jim alone in the bathroom he didn’t even need. The ‘sir’ felt like poison in Jim’s system. Spock hadn’t called him sir since they first started working together. </p><p>Jim exited their bathroom and sat on his bed, staring at the floor. He felt empty. He had to apologize to Spock. He didn’t know how he could. He meant what he had said and that was the worst part. <br/>The comm in his room suddenly came to life and of course it was Spock’s voice through the speaker: “Captain, you are needed on the bridge immediately.” </p><p>“Of course, Commander. Be there in a moment.” He responded, dragging himself to his feet and out of his room. It was a short trip down the corridor before he reached the turbolift. He entered and grabbed the handle. Jim gave the simple command of ‘bridge’ to the computer before it began to move. He tried to gather himself in the few moments as he stood there. </p><p>His mind would not give him any relief. He found himself picturing Spock’s face over and over again. The coldness in the Vulcan’s eyes. They were normally so warm, so human, but in the moment when he had spoken that planet shattering ‘no’, they were all Vulcan. He had never seen them so devoid of emotion. </p><p>The first thing Jim saw when the turbolift doors slid open was Spock with a phaser to his temple. The Vulcan stood calmly at parade rest. There was no hint of concern, as if this were completely normal to be threatened at gunpoint. Jim looked to his officer’s captor. It was a small humanoid male. Large alien eyes that lacked a pupil bore into Jim’s own eyes. It was small in stature but if it had overpowered <br/>Spock, it was not to be underestimated. The bridge was empty. </p><p>“Commander.” </p><p>“Captain.” </p><p>“Where’s the rest of the crew?” Jim asks, glancing around. </p><p>“He ordered them off at my command.” The humanoid snaps, his eyes flexing wider somehow. It bared its teeth at Jim, they were small and thin, but sharp. Jim found himself wondering if it would hurt to be bitten or if it would be like a sharp blade, gliding through the skin so easily that no pain was felt. “All I need is you, Captain.” The rank was coated in venom as the alien speaks it. The word was meant to mock him, nothing more. </p><p>“Oh? And what do you need from me?” </p><p>“This.” </p><p>The humanoid pointed the phaser at Jim and shot. The world went into slow motion. As the blast made contact with his chest he realized he was wrong. It wasn’t a phaser. The small gun-like device had shot him with a syringe of some sort. As Jim fell from the impact he could see the liquid moving in the small container. It was thick and greenish. It was weird the sort of things someone notices in a moment like this, when they’re dying. Was Jim dying? He couldn’t figure that out. </p><p>He hit the ground with a thud. He could already feel numbness spreading from his toes and fingers slowly to the rest of his body. He saw movement. Everything felt so slow, but he knew in reality, as Spock moved to attack the humanoid that had shot Jim, his first officer could move so much faster than that. Jim lolls his head to the side to watch Spock first disarm the smaller alien. When Spock grabs the side of the alien’s head Jim desperately tries to call out, to stop Spock from making a mistake, but his mouth feels like it’s stuffed with cotton and he can’t find the strength to move his jaw. </p><p>The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the sound of the small humanoid’s neck snapping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>